Tripped
by sarahyyy
Summary: Trip, verb. Action that causes somebody to fall or stumble...into Draco Malfoy and snog the hells out of him. Dramione.


**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, it would be called "Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger: The Amazingly Huge Sexual Tension That JKR Missed".

**A/N:** It's un-beta'd, so please be kind and spare me of the flames!

* * *

Does anyone know how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger ended up together?

Or how everyone else found out?

Do you _want _to know?

I guessed so. Well, you asked for it. Prepare to have your jaws dropped.

It started out as an accident, actually. She tripped and fell on him. That was it.

_She was walking out from the library, still engrossed with the book in her hand when she hit something solid._

"_Oof!" She cried as she hit the ground, closing her eyes in pain. Not long later, she felt a body on her. _

_And someone's lips on hers._

_Someone's soft, chocolaty lips, to be exact._

_Her eyes fluttered open in shock and surprise. _

_And she almost passed out at what she saw. _

_Malfoy. Malfoy's lips were on hers. Malfoy's body was on her in a very suggestive way. Malfoy's eyes were on her, wide open like hers. Malfoy. _

_She screamed, but the sound was muffled by Malfoy's lips. But somehow -for some strange, twisted reason- she didn't think to push him away._

_Then, Hermione didn't know who started it, but they were suddenly snogging. _

_Passionately._

_With tongue and all. _

_And the scariest thing was...nobody wanted to stop._

And then, the pattern started. Everyday during lunch time, she would go to the library. Not for books, of course. But I'm sure you already know it, but rather...well, lacking of a better way to phrase it...waiting to trip on Malfoy.

Vaguely, people started to notice.

Ginny caught them once outside the library. Hermione's response to her wide-eye, open-jaw look was, "I tripped on him."

Ginny, who was after all a girl, managed to figure out what was going on between them and left with a wink at them.

Draco and Hermione went back at it.

Several weeks later, Harry caught them too, outside Charms class while he was waiting for Ginny. Hermione's response to Harry's stutters was (you guessed it), "I tripped on him."

Harry was sceptical and shocked, but Hermione and Draco were saved by Ginny, who whisked Harry away after noticing them together.

Draco rolled his eyes at their backs and pulled Hermione into a broom closet.

The following week, they were caught by both Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. This time, no excuses of "tripping" could save them and rumours abound.

Hermione refused to "trip on him" until he settled everything.

So a very reluctant Draco spent a whole week without snogging Hermione.

And at the end of the week, he was both annoyed and horny. Luckily for him, an idea sprang into his (quoting a certain Mr. Draco Malfoy) unbelievably handsome and sexy mind.

After a whole two hours of sweet-talking and persuasion (in which Hermione still refused to "trip on him"), he had finally convinced her of his idea.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning went on as usual. 

Until Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger came in. Separately though, against Parvati and Lavender's wishes.

But they weren't disappointed for long.

Right in the middle of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy tripped on Hermione Granger and fell on her lips. Unable to resist himself, he started snogging the hells out of her. Right there in the middle of the Great Hall. In front of the Headmaster and teachers.

There were yells -mostly from Ron- and cheers -from Lavender, Parvati and Ginny- from the Gryffindor table, cursing from the Slytherin table, clapping from the Hufflepuff table, speculating from the Ravenclaw table, and gasps (and smiles) from the Head table.

* * *

Years from now, when they've all grown up and had their own family, they never stopped "tripping". 

And you would also notice that...

Students in Hogwarts (hoping to follow in their beloved past Head Girl and Boy whose very special revealation of their relationship had won them the title of Legendary Romance) are starting to _'trip'_ very often.


End file.
